princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal
Eternal is the 8th track to Atobe's album The Ultimate Hard Worker. Lyrics Kanji= 闇は深く　月を照らし 輪郭さえも　やがて消してしまう ざわめく木々　宵の蝉時雨 心深く　突き刺すのは孤独 塗りつぶした　宇宙（そら）は高く 夢を綴れど　流れ墜ちてしまう 眠れ深く　海のように されど波は　ここには届かない 花に命　清らかさに 誰を慕（おも）へど　散り行くのが運命（さだめ） せめて魂（こころ）　此処に残し 古（いにしえ）へと　風に揺れる景色 この胸を絞めつける面影に寄り添って 一人闇に戯れていただけ やがて旅立ちの朝が　世界を映す 眩しさに手をかざして　また歩み始める 幾千の時を超えて　閃光（ひかり）が差すあの場所へ 闇は深く　月を照らし 輪郭さえも　やがて消してしまう ざわめく木々　宵の蝉時雨 心深く　突き刺すのは孤独 永遠を泡沫（うたかた）と言えば哀しいだけ 儚い夢の跡に想う いつか過ちの果てに　世界が映す 刻んだ生命（いのち）の音が　また動き始める 幾千の時を超えて　閃光（ひかり）が差すあの場所へ それは遠く　遥か遠く まだ從かに熱を残してる ひび割れて行く　宇宙（そら）の果てで 永遠に続く　続く やがて旅立ちの朝が　世界を映す 眩しさに手をかざして　また歩み始める 幾千の時を超えて　閃光（ひかり）が差す いつか過ちの果てに　世界が映す 刻んだ生命（いのち）の音が　また動き始める 幾千の時を超えて　閃光（ひかり）が差すあの場所へ やがて旅立ちの朝が　世界を映す |-| Romaji= Yami wa fukaku tsuki o terashi rinkaku sae mo yagate keshi te shimau zawameku kigi yoi no semishigure kokoro fukaku tsukisasu no wa kodoku nuritsubushi ta uchū (sora) wa takaku yume o tsuzure do nagare ochi te shimau nemure fukaku umi no yō ni saredo nami wa koko ni wa todoka nai hana ni inochi kiyoraka sa ni dare o 慕 (omo) e do chiriiku no ga unmei (sadame) semete tamashī (kokoro) koko ni nokoshi inishie (inishie) e to kaze ni yureru keshiki kono mune o shimetsukeru omokage ni yorisotte ichi nin yami ni tawamure te i ta dake yagate tabidachi no asa ga sekai o utsusu mabushi sa ni te o kazashi te mata ayumihajimeru iku sen no toki o koe te senkō (hikari) ga sasu ano basho e yami wa fukaku tsuki o terashi rinkaku sae mo yagate keshi te shimau zawameku kigi yoi no semishigure kokoro fukaku tsukisasu no wa kodoku eien o hōmatsu (utakata) to ie ba kanashii dake hakanai yume no ato ni omou itsuka ayamachi no hate ni sekai ga utsusu kizan da seimei (inochi) no oto ga mata ugokihajimeru iku sen no toki o koe te senkō (hikari) ga sasu ano basho e sore wa tōku haruka tōku mada 從 ka ni netsu o nokoshiteru hibiware te iku uchū (sora) no hate de eien ni tsuzuku tsuzuku yagate tabidachi no asa ga sekai o utsusu mabushi sa ni te o kazashi te mata ayumihajimeru iku sen no toki o koe te senkō (hikari) ga sasu itsuka ayamachi no hate ni sekai ga utsusu kizan da seimei (inochi) no oto ga mata ugokihajimeru iku sen no toki o koe te senkō (hikari) ga sasu ano basho e yagate tabidachi no asa ga sekai o utsusu |-| English= The darkness is deep, illuminating the moon Soon even the silhouettes completely disappear Rustling trees, nightly chirping of the crickets The loneliness is deeply piercing my heart The painted universe is high above Even though it is composed of my dreams, I am falling into a deep sleep, like the sea Even so, the waves won't reach here Life like a flower's, with a clear mind No matter who I cherish, it is destined to be scattered I wish at least my soul would stay here into the ancient times, the landscape is swaying with the wind Nestling with the remnants that are strangling my heart I've just been juggling alone in the dark Before long, the morning of my journey reflects the world Raising my hand to the blinding light, I start walking again After traveling thousands of times, the light shines to that place The darkness is deep, illuminating the moon Soon even the silhouettes completely disappear Rustling trees, nightly chirping of the crickets The loneliness is deeply piercing my heart If eternity is said to be ephemeral, that is only sad Yearning after the fleeting dreams Someday the world reflects at the end of the mistakes The sounds of this carved-up life will start to play again After traveling thousands of times, the light shines to that place That is far away, very far away There's still a weak passion left in me Cracking open the edge of the sky it continues forever and forever Before long, the morning of my journey reflects the world Raising my hand to the blinding light, I start walking again After traveling thousands of times, the light shines to that place Someday the world reflects at the end of the mistakes The sounds of this carved-up life will start to play again After traveling thousands of times, the light shines to that place Before long, the morning of my journey reflects the world Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics